Cendres de Lunes
by Moonday-Girl
Summary: Yoruichi S. Soi Fon. Deux ames egarées... Ce qui aurait pu être... ? Ce qui aurait dû être peut être... ? Qui peut savoir... Qui sait ? A vous de lire... ? Il n'y'a pas vraiment de résumé...
1. Confession

_Cendres de Lune __ Chapitre I. _

_Petit Yorusoi' legere fixation du moment. Ecrite pendant les cours de grammaire... Le chapitre II est en création, si jamais... _  
_Blabla d'usage, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Mes idées tordues si par contre... Et ce magnifique macbook sur le quel je saisis mon texte... Aussi. _  
_Sur ce... N'hesitez pas ... Et euh... Bonne lecture ? _

La femme aux cheveux bleutés perdait son regard cendré dans le vide en dessous d'elle. Autour. Rien. Juste les nuages. La ville sous ses pieds reprenait de la vie. La bataille avait été gagnée une fois de plus. Les deux longues nattes blanches qui descendaient depuis ses cheveux courts voletaient autour d'elle dans le ballet d'une brise fraiche. D'ici quelques heures, elle devrait partir. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre pour le moment. Quitter des yeux ce spectacle. Le soleil qui se levait réchauffait la cité de ses rayons cristallins, rendant à l'humanité la vie que la nuit avait volée.

Une fois de plus encore.

Deux bras autour de son frêle corps qui étrangement n'avait pas réagit. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver. « Yo Soi » Malgré elle, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle n'osait pas se retourner pour faire face aux yeux dorés qu'elle soupçonnait malicieux. « Yoruichi-sama ». La douceur des deux mains de bronze sur son ventre apportait du rouge à ses joues.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Je ne suis même plus ton capitaine. » « Mais vous serez toujours… une … une pr… une princesse à mes yeux. » D'un rouge plus vif que le sang, la jeune femme brune ferma les yeux, honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de dire, craignant déjà la pire des réactions. Un rire. Le froid causé par l'absence des deux mains sur sa peau. Elle commençait à s'emplir d'une vague de panique sans borne.

« Yo… Yorui… »

« Ha Soi ! »

D'un mouvement imperceptible sa déesse s'était retrouvée face à elle, et une main douce caressait sa joue lui procurent une tendre chaleur.

« Yoruichi… Yoruichi-sama. Je suis désolée je… »

« Chut. »

Un doigt fin sur ses lèvres rosées. Il n'y'avait plus de mots à dire, l'étreinte était d'une tendresse sans fin, et perdue, la tête collée l'épaule musclée de son ancien mentor aux cheveux lilas, la jeune Soi, se sentait pleine, heureuse, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie depuis plus d'une centaine d'années.

« Tu vas retourner à la Soul Society, Soi ? »

« Je… Oui, le commandant général Yamamoto m'a convoqué demain aux premières lueurs du jour. »

« Ha… »

Assises toutes les deux sur le toit, la tête de l'une sur l'épaule de l'autre, leurs corps proches et timides à la fois elles avaient cette hésitante conversation qu'elles auraient préférées taire.

Les bras autour de sa protégée, respirant, humant, se repaissant de la douce senteur de ses cheveux bleus noirs, Yoruichi refusait de la regarder, perdant les yeux mi clos, son regard dans la lune. Elles avaient toutes les deux passées la journée, l'une contre l'autre, dans un relaxant silence. Contente, d'être la, tout simplement, Yoruichi osa enfin bouger, passant sa main sur les cheveux de Soi, sur sa joue, descendant avec hésitation, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Yoruichi sama ? «

« Tais toi petite abeille. Laisse moi profiter du moment. »

Un baiser sur le front. Ce fut… Soudain. L'atmosphère se fit lourde et le capitaine de la seconde division était à nouveau vermeil de gène. « Mais… Mais… » A nouveau, un doigts sur ses lèvres la fit taire, et audacieusement elle ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le dit doigt.

« Tu vas me manquer petite abeille. »

Au final… Ce moment, ces quelques mots, Soi avait passé sa vie à les attendre. En fait, elle les avait toujours rêvée, trop de fois pour oser se l'avouer. « Venez avec moi. » Elle rougit à nouveau, détournant le regard. Honteuse d'avoir osé cette question. La plus âgée ne répondait toujours pas, et la peur commençait à s'emparer d'elle. « Je vais y'aller. » Elle paniquait un peu en apparence, énormément à l'intérieur, mais deux bras fort autour de son ventre la maintinrent en place. « Je ne te demanderais pas de rester Soi, parce que je sais que tu le ferais pour m'obéir, quelles que soient tes envies à toi… Alors… Non attend petit bourdon, ne m'interromps pas. Où… Ou que nous soyons toi et moi… Sache que tu es toujours la. » Quand la main bandée se posa sous sa poitrine, Soi, émit une sorte de gloussement qu'elle tenta en vain de ravaler.

Puis soudainement ce fut tout. Yoruichi se leva. « Passe une bonne vie Soi ». Un nuage de fumée grise, et rien d'autre qu'un chat noir s'en allant noble et fier de toits en toits dans le lointain.


	2. Night Time Intermission

Ohayo ! Voila le chapitre 2. Tout frais tout beau. Il fait pas beau sur la planete ... ? Chez moi il fait gris, enfin c'est peut être parce qu'il fait nuit. Chapitre encore fois écrit en cours entre la grammaire & styliste et la littérature du Moyen Age. Un peu... triste ce chapitre peut être. Je vous laisse en juger.  
Je tiens egalement... A remercier les deux revieweurs qui ont laissé un petit commentaire sur le chapitre 1. Je suis heureuse que ça vous ai plu, peut être que j'essayerais de traduire tout ça en anglais. Ou peut être que j'essayerais de traduire des fics anglaises en Français. Enfin... Beaucoup de blabla inutile. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai un magnifique samsung qui me permet de venir ici par contre aussi.

N'hesitez pas à laisser vos petits commentaires, si vous avez des... preferences pour la suite ? Des personnages que vous aimeriez voir... D'autres petits trucs du genre. Bonne lecture.  
Luk'

* * *

Noir . Tout est noir et la femme à la peau de bronze est couchée à terre baignant dans son sang. « Noon. » Le cri de la jeune femme brune et la bouche du Hollow qui se rapproche toujours d'elle. Un cri encore. Un rayon de lumière violent qui transperce la créature et Yoruichi tombe à nouveau au sol. Haletements. Soi se jete à ses coté pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« J't'ai sauvé la vie petite abeille… J'ai droit à un bisous ? »

Le cœur qui bat la chamade, leurs corps, leurs lèvres qui se rapprochent. Collision. Collusion. Soi sent son être entier qui s'emballe, et lache une larme alors que le corps de l'autre, inanimé tombe à terre.

« Noon. »

YS — YS — YS

Une main sur son front la ramena à la conscience. « tu as fais un mauvais reve Soi ». La voix la fit sursauter. En un bond elle tenta de se lever mais deux bras la retenaient contre un corps chaud. « Yoruichi-sama » Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la femme dont les yeux d'or devaient probablement briller de leur propre étincelle.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites la ? »

« Ca fait plusieurs heures que je t'observe, ton reve avait l'air si brutal que je n'ai pas pu rester immobile sans rien faire. »

« Mais… Mais… Yoruichi-sama vous etes…Dans ma chambre. »

« Si ça peut te rassurer petite abeille, personne ne m'a vu entrer, je n'etais pas sous cette forme la. »

« Oh … » Encore dans les vapes d'un sommeil trop agité, Soi mit un moment à réaliser l'impication de ces paroles. « OH ! » De secondes en secondes ses joues devaient plus rouges, alors qu'elle prenait conscience de la poitrine nue contre son dos, des bras non recouverts d'un quelconque tissu. Cette fois ci, les bras ne suffirent pas à la retenir quand elle sauta de l'autre coté de la pièce. « Habillez vous tout de suite Yoruichi –sama » Elle fixait le mur mal à l'aise. Sans oser se retourner.

« Voyons Soi… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Et puis… Nous sommes faites pareil. »

« … »

« Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? Si tu maugrée contre le mur je ne risque pas de t'entendre. Retourne toi… »

« J'ai dis… A quelques choses prêts Yoruichi-sama. Et je ne me retournerais pas tant que… tant que… »

« Oh… La petite abeille est choquée … Ou bien, elle a peur que la vision de mon magnifique corps la trouble trop… ? »

« Yoruichi-sama ! »

Le ton montait a présent dans la chambre, et en quelques minutes l'atmosphere était devenue glaciale. Soi refusait de quitter le mur du regard, ce n'était pas vraiment la nudité de Yoruichi qui la gênait, c'etait plutôt la maniere dont elle risquait de réagir face à ladite nuditée. Elle avait toujours revé de ce corps qu'elle savait parfait… Et puis… Après son reve, son cauchemar, après l'avoir vu mourir, après avoir gouté à ses lèvres dans une illusoire chimère, elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Elle ne voulait pas… tenter le diable, comme disaient les mortels.

« Tu peux te retourner Soi. »

La voix de son ancien mentor avait littéralement changée. Adieu la voix douce et fine emplie d'humour qu'elle avait entendu jusqu'à present, elle avait laissé place à une voix masculine et froide. « Je vais te laisser. J'ai des choses à faire ailleurs. »

Pas un mot de plus, le chat noir s'echappa par la fenetre et la jeune capitaine de la seconde division, se jetta dans son lit une peluche de chat entre les bras. « Yoruichi-sama. » Son ancien mentor avait eu l'air blessé, et c'était sa faute, son unique faute, parce qu'elle était bornée, trop faible pour avouer ce qu'elle ressentait… Trop faible pour se l'avouer à elle meme aussi.

Troublée par ses idées, ses sentiments latents, le départ brutal de la femme qui hantait ses nuits… Et la sensation initiale de l'avoir perdue dans son cauchemar, et dans la réalité, elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit la. Et de l'autre coté de la porte Oomaeda qui revenait de la chasse aux chips, aurait pu jurer entendre des larmes, mais a peine l'idée germa t'elle dans son esprit qu'il l'en chassa aussitôt et se remit en route. Pourquoi diable le froid capitaine Soi Fon pleurerait elle en plein milieu de la nuit ?


	3. When Fates collides

Nyah. Et voici donc après quelques temps… Bon ok, un peu plus d'un mois, mais avec les fêtes et tout… le chapitre III que vous attendiez tous… ou pas. Ecrit encours encore une fois.

Une fois de plus les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je m'appartiens par contre, et si Yoruichi et Soi m'appartenaient elles auraient plein de moments tendres et doux… Et puis elles s'aimeraient plus fort que ce qu'elles ne s'aiment déjà.

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas avec des review, utile ou pas )

Luka'

* * *

Quand Soi s'éveilla ce matin la, tout autour d'elle était noir... Non. … ouvrant les yeux elle se rendit compte en fait que rien n'avait changé, la fenêtre de sa chambre entrouverte laissait entrer une brise qui secouait les fins rideaux de lin, et ses mains étaient crispées sur la peluche en forme de chat noir qu'elle avait serrée toute la nuit. Mouillée de ses larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas a savoir si la nuit toute entière avait été un mauvais rêve ou si elle avait réellement été aussi désagréable avec son ancien mentor. « Yoruichi-sama » , esquissant un soupir elle lâcha la peluche sur le lit et commença à s'affairer. Elle était capitaine après tout, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre des états d'ames qui durent trop longtemps.

YS – YS – YS

« Capitaines du Gotei 13, je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour discuter d'une nouvelle menace… »

Bla bla bla… la réunion était semblable à toutes les autres, une recrudescence du nombre de hollow à Karakura, l'envoi sur place des vices capitaines des 9eme 6eme 10eme et 3eme divisions ainsi que des capitaines des 10eme 11eme et 2nde divisions sur place.

« La seconde division ? » Soi venait a peine de réaliser l'implication des paroles du commandant général Yamamoto et son exclamation avait attiré les regards sur elle. « Un soucis capitaine Soi Fon ? » « Non non je… » « Bien le meeting est terminé. Kyoraku , Jushiro j'aimerais vous parler. »

YS – YS – YS

« Soi Fon – taicho »

« Que puis-je pour vous Unohana-taicho ? »

La jeune chinoise s'était brutalement arrêtée et regardait la grande capitaine de la 4eme division qui s'approchait d'elle avec un grand sourire. « Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? »

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien. »

« J'ai eu une mauvaise nuit. »

« Encore ces cauchemars ? »

« Oui. »

Si le ton de Retsu Unohana était doux et attentionné, le ton de Soi en revanche était froid, brusque, comme si elle était pressée de se débarrasser de cette pesante conversation.

« On dit qu'un chat noir a dormi sur le toit du réfectoire cette nuit. »

« Je ne vois pas ou vous voulez en venir taicho ! »

« N'oubliez pas que vous avez des amis ici aussi. »

Et sans attendre d'avantage, sans laisser a la plus âgée le temps de continuer sa phrase Soi avait pris ses jambes à son cou, disparaissant en un mouvement de shunpo.

YS – YS – YS

« OMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAEDA ! »

Le hurlement aigu en provenance des baraquements de la Seconde division fit sursauter Isane qui marchait calmement derrière son capitaine.

« Unohana- taicho que se passe t'il à la seconde ? »

« Soi Fon –taicho est envoyée en mission sur terre… a Karakura. »

« Ah… »

« Mais ce ne sont pas nos affaires Isane, viens , suis moi. »

YS – YS – YS

_N'oubliez pas que vous avez des amis ici aussi _,… Les paroles du doux et sage capitaine de la 4eme résonnaient dans la tête de Soi alors qu'elle serrait sa peluche contre elle en sanglotant dans son lit. Après la nuit qu'elle avait passée, elle ne voulait pas retourner sur terre. Elle ne voulait pas affronter les deux pupilles d'or emplies de froideur. Le son de la voix de Yoruichi avait été sans equivoque la veille alors qu'elle s'en allait et Soi le savait, elle ne pouvait en vouloir qu'a elle, à sa stupide fierté, a sa stupide pudeur. Elle était la seule cause de ce malheur , de la tristesse dans les yeux de son ancien mentor, et du lourd poids dans son propre cœur… Et désormais il allait falloir la voir de nouveau, l'affronter, il allait falloir lui expliquer ses réactions.

YS – YS – YS

« Fauche Kazeshini. » c'était trop tard, en une fraction de secondes Hisagi avait été propulsé a terre par l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus qui se battait comme un dieu.

« Miaule Haineko. » Matsumoto dans son coin n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large, mais elle était agile, et évitait avec grâce les coups d'épées et les ceros simultanés… Pourtant il ne fallut pas plus qu'un moment d'inattention pour qu'elle ne soit assommée elle aussi, au sol.

La scène était assez terrible pour qui pouvait la voir. Soi et le capitaine Hitsugaya tenaient debout tant bien que mal, contre celui qui se faisait appeler le sexta espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Un rire mauvais sortant de sa bouche, et soudain un nuage de fumée, aveuglant les shinigamis encore debout… Il n'y'avait plus personne.

YS – YS – YS

« Il faudrait aller chercher Unohana-taicho. » « Je vais chercher Orihime » « Ou est encore passé le capitaine Zaraki ? » « Capitaine Hitsu…. » « Ne parle pas Matsumoto ! » « Soi –chan ! c'est un plaisir de te voir ici. » « Kisuke… » « J'ai localisé le reiatsu de Zaraki…. Et celui de Kurosaki. »

Comme à chaque fois que les shinigamis débarquaient à Karakura la boutique d'Uruhahara était en ébullition. Dans un coin les corps blessés de Rangiku et Shuuhei, autour d'eux Izuru et le capitaine Hitsugaya, inquiets de l'autre coté Renji et Rukia échangeaient quelques mots avec Tessai sur la situation. Orihime venait d'arriver et se penchait sur les plaies des blessés.

« Soi Fon. » La jeune femme, le haori taché de sang , se retourna brusquement. « Kisuke ? » il était la a coté d'elle, l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus monde. A ses yeux c'était lui qui lui avait volé sa Yoruichi-sama, lui qui lui avait volé son innocence en emmenant sa déesse avec elle, en entrainant dans sa fuite une partie de son cœur.

« Elle est dans sa chambre à l'etage. Elle est revenue ce matin avec des cernes sous les yeux, elle n'a pas bougé depuis , même pas pour manger. »

Soi ne comprenait pas, qu'avait elle a voir avec cette histoire la ? Elle préférait largement jouer l'autruche plutôt qu'affronter ses torts… Du moins pour le moment.

« Je crois meme qu'elle a pleuré. » « Fiche moi la paix Kisuke. » Ton froid. Mouvement rapide. Elle tourna les talons brutalement, vers l'interieur de la boutique, laissant un Kisuke sur le porche, aux lèvres, un sourire satisfait et triste à la fois.

YS – YS – YS

« Yoruichi-sama » Finalement elle avait osée, elle avait poussée la porte de bois et avait penetré dans la chambre. Oui. Enfin, elle s'y était décidée. Certaines choses devaient étaient dites, et le bon moment n'arriverait jamais si elle ne le provoquait pas.

« Yoruichi-sama, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, et j'aimerais que vous ne m'intero…. » Elle était toute seule, il n'y'avait personne dans la chambre. Son discours attendrait. Epuisée de la journée, Fatiguée de la nuit, elle se jeta sur le lit et s'endormit, une fine larme coulant sur sa joue.


	4. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

Nyah ! Ca a été très long cette fois… Désolée. Voici le chapitre 4 - qui est un peu court - Après celui ci, je ne sais pas vraiment où aller. (Non je ne transformerais pas Rangiku en punching ball ^^ ). **Féli **je t'aime aussi tu sais ^.^.

En tout cas merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews *.* ca fait vraiment plaiiiiiisir.

Enfin bref, amusez vous bien. J'espére.

* * *

Le soleil la surprit au petit matin après une nuit de repos bien méritée la réveillant alors que l'un de ses rayons lui flattait le visage. Ce n'était pas la seule des douceurs aux quelles elle avait droit d'ailleurs, un bras fort autour de sa taille lui arracha un sourire, alors qu'elle se tourna, déposant un baiser tendre sur la joue de femme qui l'enlaçait. « Bonjour petite abeille. » « Yoruichi-sama ». A ces mots la femme à peau cacao lui tapota tendrement le bout du nez avant d'y déposer un baiser. Scène idyllique. Jusqu'à ce qu'un ombre soudain, se mette à cacher le soleil. Un homme s'avançait en riant, tenant entre ses mains un katana dont l'embout était taché de sang , et il lança brutalement au milieu de la pièce une tête coupée que les deux femmes reconnurent avec stupeur.

« La guerre a commencée. »

La voix était grave et fine à la fois. Blessante et narquoise. Mauvaise.

YS – YS – YS

« Soi. ! Soi ! Soi ! Réveille toi. » Se réveillant en sursaut la jeune shinigami tenta de se relever mais deux bras la retenaient contre un corps chaud. Prise d'une impression de déjà vu, elle grommela mais ne lutta pas pour se dégager de l'étreinte. Elle s'y sentait trop bien. Au contraire, ravalant sa fierté, elle chercha à se blottir d'avantage dans les bras qui l'enserraient. « Tu as encore fait un cauchemar petite abeille, ça va devenir une routine. » . Soi ne répondait pas, prise d'une sorte d'angoisse, une sorte de terreur. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait échouée dans les bras de Yoruichi. Non… Elle se souvenait d'être rentrée dans la chambre, n'y 'avoir vu personne, s'être endormie. Et puis il y'avait eu ce cauchemar… cet arrancar aux cheveux de blés qui lançait la tête du capitaine Unohana, reconnaissable entre milles à la longue tresse brune, au milieu de la pièce, en annonçant la guerre.

« Yo…Yoruichi-sama. »

« Je suis vêtue cette fois Soi, puis-je espérer pouvoir te garder dans mes bras un petit moment ? »

Le brusque retour à la réalité de la nuit de la veille renvoya Soi au plus profond de ses déprimes et de ses remords. Elle voulait s'excuser, mais les mots ne sortaient pas, alors elle se blottit d'avantage dans l'étreinte… en silence. Dans une tension plus ou moins palpable.

Il n y 'avait plus ce cauchemar au final, il n y avait plus l'angoisse… Il y'avait par contre la douceur des bras forts autour de son frêle corps. Un souffle régulier sur ses épaules nues, et puis quelque chose de plus doux encore. Deux lèvres sur sa peau. Un rougissement et toujours le silence. Une main sur sa joue. Elle penche la tête, plus bas, vers la douceur, vers la chaleur… Leurs yeux se disent tout et soudain c'est un bruit. La porte s'ouvre brutalement stoppant leur tendre étreinte.

« Yoruichi je dois vous … Soi Fon taicho, je suis desolé, je ne voulais pas vous… déranger. » Shuuhei Hisagi, jeune lieutenant balafré de la 9ème division, sortit en courant de la chambre, les joues rougies. Il aurait du taper. Elles… Auraient pu verrouiller aussi…

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous … » Soi aussi était devenue toute rouge.

« Soi ! »

« Yoruichi…sama… »

« Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de … »

Mais Soi n'écoutait déjà plus, elle s'était levée et était en train de refaire les nattes de ses cheveux, et d'arranger son haori aux couleurs de la seconde division.

« Soi ! »

Pang. Deux mains halées collées au mur des deux cotés de sa tête, et elle se retrouvait acculée contre un mur.

« Vas tu enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Yoruichi…Yoruichi sama, je… » Bredouillant, elle n'arrivait pas à regarder son ancien mentor dans les yeux. Puis soudain, ce fut comme un flash, elle prit sa décision. « Yoruichi-sama, moi Soi Fon, je jure de vous protéger, de vous servir, et de donner ma vie pour vous. » Voilà. Elle avait osé, elle n'avait fait que répéter ses anciens serments, mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre temps, avec les cent années, avec la vengeance, ces mots avaient désormais une toute autre amplitude. En face d'elle, les yeux dorés perdaient de leur intensité taquine et s'adoucissaient peu à peu. « Soi… »

« Et maintenant, Yoruichi-sama, je vais …je vais vous laisser. »

« Chut. »

Elle aurait voulu parler elle n'aurait pas pu de toute façon. Les doigts de Yoruichi ne bougeaient pas de ses lèvres meurtries, et soudain… ce fut comme une collision. Comme une explosion a vrai dire.


	5. A Hard day's night

_Petit « Pendant ce temps la...» Pour patienter ;) Je suis toujours ouverte aux reviews' n'hésitez pas. Ca me rend TRES heureuse. ^.^ _

_Blablabla les persos' ne m'appartiennent pas. Bleach non plus...  
_

* * *

Au rez de Chaussé de la boutique d'Uruhara, la salle principale ne ressemblait plus à une infirmerie, mais plutôt à la cours de récré d'une école maternelle. La cours de récré des shinigami en fait. Ichigo et Renji se disputaient … se chamaillaient plutôt ,encore et encore pour savoir le quel était le plus fort, tandis que dans un autre coin Matsumoto et Kira vidaient les bouteilles de saké qu'Uruhara gardait à l'abri, sous les regards dépitées du capitaine Hitsugayâ et de Rukia.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas de peluche de Chappi ? »

La question de Rukia traina dans le vide un moment jusqu'à ce que Matsumoto, pourtant bien enivrée remarque le retour d'Hisagi, blanc comme un linge.

« Hey Shu' on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Hisagi vous avez prévenu Yoruichi ? »

La voix de Kisuke sonnait étrangement sérieuse, mais il avait comme une mimique taquine et joueuse sur le visage… Discernable pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Hisagi, qui ignorant royalement Rangiku se retourna vers le commerçant, l'air desolé.

« Elle était… Elle était occupée… »

« Ooh… Le petit Shuuhei est tout rouge parce qu'il a vu une madame toute nue. »

Si il avait pu devenir plus rouge encore, Hisagi aurait explosé en se retrouvant enlacé par une Matsumoto totalement ivre, qui n'avait pas du réaliser ce qu'elle racontait.

« Suffit. Matsumoto va te coucher. » L'atmosphère s'était faite plus glaciale alors que le capitaine Hitsugaya s'était approché. « Quelle occupation peut elle être plus importante que ce qui nous préoccupe ? Nous avons besoin de Shihoin maintenant que la capitaine Soi Fon a disparu. »

Encore un rougissement sur le visage d'Hisagi. Il était gène. Lui, il savait bien que ce n'était pas a lui de dire ce qu'il avait vu. Mais en même temps il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et qu'y'aurait il a dire au fond ? Parce qu'il n'avait rien vu de trop… Enfin, il pouvait toujours se dire que … Non non non, elles ne faisaient après tout rien de … Non, c'était. Elles arrangeaient leurs cheveux. Oui voilà… C'était forcement ça. Ou bien une des deux avait mal au dos et. C'était hallucinant comment l'imagination se développait dans ces cas la, et puis en fait, il n'avait réellement pas vu grand chose, juste l'ancien et le nouveau capitaine de la seconde division habillées, dans un lit, en train de… sur le point de…

« Je vais aller la chercher moi. »

Kisuke était encore une fois intervenu, peut être qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça… Et puis, il avait bien compris les causes de la gène d'Hisagi et ne voulait pas non plus que les secrets de sa meilleure – et seule – amie soient révèles au grand jour. Et puis aussi… Surtout, si il y'avait quelque chose à voir il espérait être un spectateur de premier choix… Cela dit… Il espérait aussi… Que… Que … Bon pour être honnête, il espérait vraiment courir assez vite pour éviter Suzumebachi. Si il y'avait quelque chose…

YS YS YS Pendant ce temps à la Soul Society YS YS YS

« Urg » La jeune femme se releva en sursaut, en sueur dans son lit, elle jetait des regards à tout va dans sa chambre, perturbée par ce quelle venait de voir. Mais il n'y'avait rien. Que le vide. Par chance ce qu'elle venait de voir n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, elle passa sa main sur son front moite, arrangeant sa petite tresse perlée vers l'arriere. Il n'y'avait pas de poissons volants, il n'y'avait pas ces créatures visqueuses et gluantes, il n'y'avait pas non plus son capitaine decapité au milieu de la pièce.

« Reveille toi Isane. » Non il n'y'avait assurément plus à s'en faire… Enfin pour les poissons volant et la gelée verte peut être… mais sa capitaine était la et elle lui caressait les cheveux avec la tendresse d'une mère aimante.. Effectivement, il n'y'avait pas de doutes, elle n'était pas en danger. Pas maintenant du moins. Pas ici en tout cas. « Tu as encore fait un mauvais rêve. » Pas besoins de réponses… Ca n'était pas une question. La, elle était en sécurité. Elle aurait aimée se blottir dans ces bras forts et tendres, elle aurait aimé avoir de la douceur en plus… Elle aurait… La caresse cessa la sortant de sa rêverie.

« Le capitaine en chef veut nous voir. Une réunion des capitaines et des vices capitaines doit avoir lieu dans une demi heure. Je vous retrouverais la bas. »

YS YS YS

« Ahhhh Nanao –chan, pourquoi est ce que tu me reveille ? Et ou… ou est Juushiro ? » Esquissant un soupir derrière ses fines lunettes rondes la femme crispa ses mains sur les livres qu'elle serrait contre elle, avant de répondre, blasée à son capitaine. « Le capitaine Ukitake est parti il y'a quelques heures. Il avait des choses à faire, et vous en avez aussi. Le capitaine en chef organise une réunion de tous les capitaines et vices capitaines présents dans une demi heure. »

Baisant son chapeau devant ses yeux, Kyoraku Shunsui vêtu de son sempiternel kimono rose esquissa un léger rire et se releva d'un bond, s'approchant de sa vice capitaine comme pour l'embrasser.

« Ah… Ma Douce Nanao ! Que serais-je sans toi ? »

PANG. Le couvre de livre qu'il se prit sur la tête le surprit et le paralysa quelques secondes. Just'assez pour que son lieutenant sorte de la pièce en furie. Ah décidément…

Décidément. Oui, cette journée commençait bien.


	6. Tonight we dance

_Et voilaaaaaaa ! Chapitre 6 =D _  
_Merci Akimi pour les reviews chapitre / chapitre. Oui, elles font beaucoup de cauchemar, mais il y'a peut etre une explication dériere ça. TADAAAAM._  
_Oh et ce chapitre est dédiée à Féli que j'aime et qui aime Shuuhei. _

* * *

La boutique Uruhara était une fois de plus en ébullition. Les bléséés n'étaient plus vraiment blessés et a part Ichigo qui ronflait dans un coin tout le monde était au complet., tous fideles à eux meme. La plupart souriant sans montrer que l'heure était grave. En fait, seuls deux capitaines, les deux de plus petite taille maugréaient , les sourcils froncés sur leurs têtes d'enterrement.

« Hitsugaya-taicho. Arretez de bouder un peu. »

Pas de réponses, tous les yeux étaient fixés sur la personne qui venait d'arriver 20 minutes plus tot.

« Que se passe t'il Isane ? » La voix grave provenait d'un cousin confortable sur le quel reposait Yoruichi sous sa forme féline. Forme qu'elle avait repris quelques instants auparavant, quand Uruhara était rentré dans la chambre. Au fond, ça lui avait semblait le meilleur truc à faire pour éviter que Suzumebachi ne trouve un des organes vitaux du jeune blond au bob.

YS YS YS -.- YS YS YS

« Tu es bien silencieuse ma Soi… tu as peur que le grand vilain Hisagi revienne nous déranger ? »

« … »

« A la réflexion il n'est pas si vilain que ça… Il est même… »

« Yoruichi-sama ! »

« …plutôt beau gosse en fait. Un bon petit repas pour chat esseulé. »

« Yoruichi ! »

« Quoi Soi… T'es jalouse ? »

« Est ce que …. Est ce que je peux vous embrasser encore ? »

« Non. »

« Quoi ? »

La panique commençait à poindre dans la jeune Soi, panique qui fut bientôt remplacée par une teinte rouge vif sur son visage alors que Yoruichi, sa Yoruichi-sama lui attrapa la main.

« Tu sais, tu es une des personnes les plus dangereuses et les plus irritable au monde… Les plus mortelles aussi. Mais tu es également la plus tendre et la plus chou à mes yeux. »

Lentement Yoruichi pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bon techniquement Soi lui avait demandé l'autorisation de l'embrasser, mais ça avait été trop tentant, et puis… C'était elle la femme d'experience non… ? C'était a elle de lui , de lui montrer… La… Ce n'etait pas le plus passioné des baisers, juste un echange de tendresse indicible. Et puis… ca avait … Ca s'était amélioré … Ou du moins ça avait augmenté en intensité. Soi avait surpris son ancien mentor en la poussant sur le lit, la chevauchant à demi pendant qu'elle déposait des baisers dans son cou. Les gestes étaient tendres et hésitants mais il y'avait entre elles deux tellement d'années gâchées qu'elles allaient un peu trop vite. Peut être.

Pourtant le temps s'était suspendu alors que Kisuke tapait à la porte annonçant qu'il allait entrer. Aussi rapide dans ses réflexions que dans ses mouvements Yoruichi avait inversé les rôles, plaquant Soi sur le lit et se transformant en chat sur son ventre. Aux yeux de la femme chat il ne faisait aucun doute que Kisuke n'était pas dupe, mais il n'avait rien dit. Qu'aurait il pu dire de toute façon, a part ce qu'il avait annoncé avant de tourner les talons.

YS YS YS -.- YS YS YS

« … et donc le Soutaicho Yamamoto m'a envoyé vous chercher. »

« Pourquoi envoyer le sous capitaine de la 4eme division plutôt qu'un messager ? »

Yoruichi perdue dans ses souvenirs venait a peine de réaliser que la grand femme aux cheveux gris parlait.

« Le Capitaine Unohana a disparu. »


End file.
